A Strange Hope
by Fae Dishon
Summary: Emelin Forbes starts at the Salvatore school. trouble, mayhem, and a totally unsuitable crush on a tribred ensue. What's a Succubus to do?


Emelin knew from her first day at the Salvatore school that this was not going to be easy. For a start, she was coming in at midterm of her senior year. For another, there were just so many people. She twisted a silver ring around her right middle finger praying that its magic would hold. She took a few steps into the main common area and was relieved when nothing changed from where she had just been standing.

_ok_, she thought, _maybe I can do this._

As if on cue a girl bumped into her and knocked her off balance as she was rushing past. Eme caught herself against the wall.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." The girl said pushing her long Auburn hair from her impossibly beautiful face.

"It's okay," Eme said, "I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm Hope." the girl said offering her hand, "Hope Mikaelson."

"Emelin Forbes," Eme said taking Hopes hand. As soon as Hopes flesh touched Emelins something stirred inside her. _Wow_

Emelin pulled her hand back quickly as if she had been burned.

"It was nice to meet you Hope but I'm late for a meeting with Dr. Saltzman." Eme started walking very quickly toward the headmaster's office. She twisted her silver ring even faster. This was bad, this was very very bad.

"Emelin." hearing her name brought her back to the waking world.

"Huh?" She said shaking her head slightly, she couldn't seem to get the image of crystal blue eyes out of her head.

"Are you okay?" Alaric Saltzman was looking across his desk at her with concern.

"Yea, I um…" Eme said pushing her chocolate brown hair from her face and locking her emerald eyes on Alaric Saltzman's blue ones. This one was too much, after how much meeting hope had shaken her Emelin desperately needed a pick me up, and being a succubus witch she could feel the frustration rolling off Alaric Saltzman in waves. The man hadn't gotten any in months maybe even years.

"I hope your first day here has been a success so far. " He smiled and broke eye contact, "And I will be seeing to your tutoring so that you can graduate on time."

"I have a problem, Dr. Saltzman," Emelin said looking down.

"Oh, what is it and we'll see if we can get it sorted out." Dr. Saltzman said folding his hands on his desk and giving her the full attention of his clear blue eyes.

"I am a bit different from the witches you have here, I'm a nightmare witch." She started twisting her ring again just to calm her nerves.

"Yes, I am well aware of your… abilities." He replied clearing his throat to ease the tension.

"Forgive me for saying this," She glanced up and then immediately back down seeing his intent gaze on her face. "You are giving off tension like you wouldn't believe. I can feel it even with this on" She showed him her silver ring with its red stone. "This is supposed to inhibit my powers. Doctor, that's not healthy."

He looked like she had just smacked him in the face. Then he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"How old are you again?"

"Eighteen come Friday." She said trying not to smile.

"Right." He said finally looking somewhere other than her face.

"I can help, without things getting." She slid her ring from her hand and placed it on his desk, "Inappropriate."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Alaric said.

"Please, I can't focus with you like that. Just let me see your hand." she offered hers to him slowly, as if trying not to scare him away. He lay his hand in hers palm up and looked at her with immense trepidation. She gave him a small reassuring smile as she traced a seven-pointed star on his forearm with her finger. She muttered something under her breath.

Alaric could feel something leave him, although not sure was it was, his mind became clearer and tension left his body.

"What did you do?" he asked blinking in his newfound clarity.

"I consumed your frustration," she said replacing her ring on her finger with a satisfied sigh.

"I don't think I want to know what that means." He said standing and pushing his chair in, "Well I've called Two of our best students to give you the tour, even though you will only be with us for a few months I hope the school becomes your home."

A knock sounded at the door and both of them jumped slightly.

"Come in," Alaric said. Emelins heart dropped as Hope sauntered into the room in that air of authority she had.

"Ric." She said, "I'm here for the tour."

"Right," Alaric said, "Emelin This Is-"

"Hope Mikaelson, We bumped into each other in the hall," Emelin said smiling at hope. A pale boy with curly black hair entered the room behind Hope.

"Hi, I'm Landon Kirby." Emelins smile faded a little as the boy laced fingers with Hope.

"My boyfriend," Hope said casting him an adoring look.

"Hi," Emelin said fixing her smile back on, "I am Emelin Forbes." She shook hands with Landon and then with Hope.

"Right, if you all are set I have to go talk to Ms. Bennett. Emelin I will see you at four this afternoon to begin your lessons."

Shaking his head slightly Alaric left the three teenagers standing in his office and made his way as quickly as he could to the head witch's office. After the disaster of slat year, Alaric had gotten on staff one witch one Wolf and One Vampire to help shepherd the kids along and give them a positive adult influence. Bonnie Bennett was in her office trying to figure out how to have a conversation with her dead vampire boyfriend Enzo.

"Bonnie. I need help." Alaric said pushing her office door wide open and throwing himself down on the couch against the wall.

"Good morning to you too Alaric. Sorry I didn't hear you knock." The sassy witch had her hands on her hips and that one look she often got when she had a bone to pick. "I just felt something really weird, some witch somewhere in the school just performed a siphoning spell but it wasn't one of your girls, and it wasn't normal."

"That's what I need your help with." Alaric put his head in his hands, "Our newest student is a nightmare Witch."

"A Succubus?" Bonnie asked sitting next to Alaric on the couch,

"Yep. and she did something to me." Alaric offered his arm to bonnie where a black seven-pointed star was drawn on his flesh like a tattoo.

"Alaric Saltzman. You let a seventeen-year-old succubus cast an unknown spell on you?!" Bonnie's voice rose in pitch and volume with each word.

"Yes."

"Without a witness?"

"Yes"

"Are you stupid?"

"Probably."

"Do you feel okay?" She checked his forehead for a fever.

"That's the strange thing Bonnie, I feel Amazing." He sighed contentedly

"What do you feel exactly?"

"My mind is clear and I feel relaxed, it's almost…" he trailed off

"What?" bonnie asked looking at the mark again.

"The feeling you get after, you know, sex." he flushed a bit, "It feels like that. The happy peace of everything being right with the world."

"Alaric you didn't sleep with this girl did you?" Bonnie asked sternly giving him a look full of reproach.

"No!" He said taken aback, "She's Caroline's little cousin and a student, of course, I didn't sleep with her."

"Wait, Little Eme?" Bonnie asked putting the pieces together, "Eme Forbes is a succubus witch?"

"Apparently. You know her?"

"Yeah, Alana Caroline and I used to babysit her. Well until her parents moved overseas. Always got the weirdest vibe from her mom."

"Hold on there's no way she's seventeen if the three of you used to babysit her."

"Yeah, she'd be, oh twenty one now," Bonnie said thinking back to the cute little dark-haired baby, and the simpler time in which she had known her.

"So, Either this girl isn't Emelin Forbes, or she's missing time," Alaric said staring at the seven-pointed star.


End file.
